Pack and Pride
by Dstructiv Blaze
Summary: Some say a new universe is created every time someone makes a decision, perhaps this universe was created when Iemitsu and Nana decided to have a second child. A universe where Tsuna was never called 'No-Good'. Sex and Murder in later chapters.
1. A Good Day For a Weird Visit

Quick note: New paragraph generally means the speaker has changed or there is a change in setting be it location, time or both.

 **Pack and Pride**

It was a great night for a run with a near perfect atmosphere, the night's coolness was welcome relief from the heat of the day but with enough left over that he didn't feel cold. There were only a few clouds out, blocking some of the stars while leaving the half-moon to cast silver light on the sleepy town of Namimori. Soon he reached his destination; without hesitation he jumped, clearing the 8 foot high wall around Namimori Middle with no difficulty and continuing towards the building itself. Using the classroom windowsills as steps and handholds he quickly ascended to the top of the building. Taking a seat at the ledge and letting his legs hang over the edge he surveyed the school grounds and what parts of Namimori he could see. In less than 10 hours students would swarm the building creating that din that can only be made by hundreds of people conversing. But for now he allowed himself to enjoy the silence and the soft darkness of the night, after a few minutes he opened his eyes and rose from his seat, it was time for Tsuna to head home.

6 AM, an ungodly hour most would agree and so would the teenager standing in front of the gates to Namimori Middle but he had a responsibility, to be the symbol of an upstanding student so of course he had to be awake and ready to go before anyone else. This was one thing about being head of the Disciplinary Committee that Tsuna hated with all of his very tired being, it was also probably the reason why he'd picked up his predecessor's habit of grabbing naps during breaks. It annoyed him to no end how easy he gave in when a friend or family member asked him for a favor, he would have been so much happier as just another grunt with no responsibility over the other committee members but Hibari just had to stick around an additional year and stay head of the DC before naming Tsuna his replacement. Now both Hibari and his 2nd in command Tetsuya were both in highschool no doubt to reform its DC same as Hibari had done to Nami Middle. At least he had just one year at the reigns of the DC and he did have to admit that he got a pleasant feeling being able to help average students by disciplining any rule breakers as well as converting delinquents into new DC members. Tsuna's thoughts continued to ramble on to the point where he didn't feel the presence approaching him till it was within 5 meters of him. Turning his head he opened one eye slightly to spy a toddler walking confidently towards him, the child wore a black suit with a matching fedora with a ridiculously large, yellow pendant hanging from his neck by a string. The two stared at each other briefly before the baby finally spoke.

"Ciaossu, I am the home tutor Reborn."

"Hello, the home tutor Reborn, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, why are you here?" Tsuna's tone was level and his facial features betrayed no emotion other than mild curiosity but the hint of sarcasm and patronization was evident.

A smirk was all the warning Tsuna got before a bone splitting kick was delivered to his midsection throwing him through the school gate to land flat on his back.

"I've been sent to mold you into the perfect mafia boss Lazy-Tsuna. Lesson #1:Never make fun of your tutor."

Tsuna was sitting in the reception room of Nami-Middle looking over reports and admission forms from his subordinates in the DC while pondering what he'd learned from his conversation with Reborn earlier. The two of them had continued their talk on the roof of the school as more people had begun to show up and Tsuna now knew of his heritage and some of the Vongola's history. As Tsuna turned over the report he'd been reading detailing the bullying case of a younger student and how it had been stopped the door opened admitting Tsuna's secretary.

"Hey, Kyoko here for my reports to the student council?" Tsuna inquired lifting his head to see the school idol Kyoko Sasagawa in her slightly modified school uniform; everything was the same as the rest of the girls uniforms except for one thing, the red armband attached to the right sleeve the characters for discipline written on it in black ink.

"That's right Tsuna-kun and afterward I need to talk to you about upcoming meetings and patrol route changes." She paused to eyeball him adding emphasis to what she had left to say. "You **will** be here when I get back **right?"**

"Of course." Tsuna replied holding his hand up in mock salute. "On my honor I won't run away while you're gone. I learned my lesson last time."

"Great!" Kyoko said taking the papers from Tsuna and giving him a smile before leaving the room.

Tsuna let himself recline on the sofa not looking forward to the upcoming 'talk' but knowing that it was preferable to receiving an earful later on, getting chewed out by women was annoying. With that feeling resting in his head Tsuna let his body relax and his eyes close and drifted into a light nap.

"...So those are the changes that will be implemented starting next week is that OK with you?" Kyoko queried standing before Tsuna with various papers in hand. Not expecting any argument, Tsuna certainly had some ideas but after knowing him as more than just another classmate for two years she knew he cared little for long term logistics.

"Yup, sounds good to me." Tsuna's tone bespoke his desire to begin his patrol, an activity that gave him the opportunity to unwind and relieve some stress by beating the shit out of any delinquents unfortunate enough to be caught. Kyoko could tell she had little time to bring up the last item as he was already getting up from his couch, one deep was all she afforded herself before following through with the goal she'd given herself that morning.

"O-one l-last thing." She said steeling herself as he paused to look at her, signifying that he was paying attention. It was just like she'd heard a thousand times 'If you want something, take it.' "I want you to go to out with me this Thursday!" Her face immediately became a deep shade of red but she kept her head high and stood tall, waiting for the response she knew he'd give.

"Sure."

"Just come with me after class, I've arranged things so we don't have the usual paperwork."

"Okay."

"Great, see you tomorrow!" Kyoko flashed Tsuna a sweet smile before exiting the room at a faster than normal speed.

Tsuna stared at the door a slightly confused look on his face for a moment before walking over to the desk to grab his discarded schoolbag and walking out of the room, it was patrol time.

It was already dark out by the time Tsuna finally got home having finished his patrol. As he opened the door he was immediately welcomed by the smell of dinner being prepared as well as the sound of conversation coming from the dining area. Tsuna's sister wasn't exactly one for conversation and from what Tsuna had learned earlier that day he could make a suitable guess of who was visiting. His suspicions proved founded when he passed through the doorway and entered the dining room to find his mother and a well dressed infant conversing, one drinking coffee while the other chopped vegetables to add to the already steaming pot on the stove. "And where did you learn this recipe Reborn?" Asked Nana Sawada, picking up her mug to take another sip of coffee.

"France, Mama." Answered Reborn, as he dropped the chopped veggies in the pot before picking up a wooden ladle and start stirring the contents of the pot. "I try to pick up a a few recipes every time I visit a new country. I've spent a good deal of my life as a bachelor so knowing how to cook is essential." Tsuna figured now was as good a time as any to make himself known and so knocked on the door frame before walking over to the table and sitting down at the table. Nana smiled at him as he took the seat across from her.

"You'd already left this morning when Reborn first came so let me introduce you." Nana put down her coffee before motioning to the baby standing on the kitchen counter. "This is Reborn, he's an up and coming home tutor who wants to get his name out so he's offered to tutor both you and your sister for free! All he needs is room and board, isn't that a great deal! Her smile widened at that last bit, the Sawada family weren't in any financial trouble but most parents would want to save however much they can when they can.

Tsuna knowing Reborn's true purpose said nothing but instead nodded his head in understanding; it seemed Reborn had no intention of informing his mother of his lineage and future occupation, at least for now. Standing and turning to Reborn he bowed and said, "please take good care of my sister and I the home tutor Reborn." Reborn's usual smirk dropped a barely noticeable amount despite not being able to see it Tsuna knew he'd scored a point albeit a small one. Straightening and taking his seat he addressed his mother, "and speaking of Mika, where is she? Her patrol should have ended a couple hours ago."

"Oh she's on a date with her boyfriend!" Nana's eye twinkled and she adopted a smirk similar to Reborn's. "And since we're on the subject of relationships, when are you going to finally ask that Kyoko girl out on a date?"

To Nana's disappointment Tsuna showed no physical reaction and instead simply answered. "Probably sometime after our date on Thursday." Prompting Nana's jaw to dropped and Tsuna let himself grin at her reaction yet another point scored.

Conversation continued for the three until the youngest member of the Sawada family arrived and after introductions Reborn announced that dinner was ready and all four took seats at the table to enjoy the meal.

With Nana insisting that she do the dishes so that Tsuna and Mika could start their homework under the tutelage of Reborn the three of them went upstairs. Mika splitting off to grab her school things from her room the two males entered Tsuna's room, as soon as Tsuna closed the door behind him he began. "I'm guessing you didn't tell Mom about the Vongola. And Mika clearly doesn't know yet either."

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's desk striking a pose by leaning against the wall with his fedora shadowing his. "By your father's request. He said it was bad enough you had to be brought in after all the effort he put into keeping the lot of you hidden from the underworld." Reborn allowed himself a quick grin hearing his student's huff of annoyance.

Tsuna laid out his homework on the low table in the center of his room before responding. "I'll have to admit its worked to some degree up till now, but I don't think that will work anymore plus it'd take extra effort to keep secrets from the two of them. Its not my place to tell mom but Mika ought to know."

"Know what?" Mika inquired as she opened the door letting herself in. Tsuna and Reborn shared a look before Tsuna took the lead in explaining what Reborn had told earlier that day. He told her of their lineage as well as the position that was being placed on them and what it would entail with Reborn filling in any holes. So within 30 minutes Mika was as caught up as Tsuna was and to her credit she took it well in stride. Perhaps her boyfriend was having a little too much influence on her personality Tsuna thought to himself. After the explaining was concluded the three sat down to work on homework with Reborn enjoying himself using strange and painful ways of punishing his students whenever they got wrong answers.

After they were done for the night Mika went back to her room for the night, Tsuna prepared himself for bed and noticed Reborn had set up a hammock for himself at some point when Tsuna had blinked. Perplexed and impressed Tsuna laid down his head and closed his eyes already excited for the next day.

Christ! Guess who had a half written chapter on his laptop for an entire year? Whatever it may not be as long as I originally wanted it but I want this thing uploaded so it looks like I have at least some progress done. Anyways let me know how you liked it or hated it: story, grammar, or whatever. And if you don't like the format don't worry I'm gonna try something else for my next chapter. Good night folks.


	2. Explosive Personalities

Totally different writing format, now its more like a script. _Italics is for thoughts._ And thanks for all the follows so far, enjoy.

* * *

5am a lone teen is preparing himself a simple breakfast. Switching on the family's newest appliance, reheating some day old rice in the microwave and lighting the stove under a frying pan. Hearing a click Tsuna turned to the espresso machine only to feel a sudden presence behind him, doing his best to hide his shock that someone could get so close without him being aware he turned again. Only to see Reborn sitting atop the counter sipping a steaming cup of espresso, as if that was his natural state of being.

Tsuna: "Good morning Reborn, I didn't expect to see you up so early. _Actually I expected to wake up to a screaming baby."_

Reborn raised his drink to his face to take a sip while at the same time he raised his other arm suddenly holding a green hockey stick which he brought down on Tsuna's head hard enough to make his eyes water.

Reborn: "For future reference, your face is an easy read for someone of my skill level. As for why I'm up so early..."

He took another sip.

Reborn: "I never miss an opportunity for espresso."

Tsuna nodded picking himself up from the floor he filed both pieces of new information away and went back to preparing breakfast this time for two.

Reborn: "Two more things Lazy-Tsuna: One I like my eggs sunny side up; and two you've got a new student coming to your class today, you should bring him into your family."

* * *

Kyoko walked into the reception room and handed Tsuna a thin file before taking a seat next to him on the couch.

Kyoko: "That's all the information we have on the new student."

All the information being: a photo, name, date of birth, address and the name of his previous school.

Tsuna: "Not much, and we don't even have enough time to look into this former school of his. I guess I'm walking in blind."

And with that he got up and walked to class, Kyoko at his side.

* * *

Teacher: "Now then class we have a new student starting today, please welcome Gokudera Hayato."

The door to the classroom slide open revealing a white haired teen with a seemingly permanent scowl on his face, wearing skull designed silver rings and chains. The girls squealed in joy and the boys groaned at another handsome guy to compete with. Gokudera ignored all of this as well as the teacher attempting to to him where his seat was as he made a B-line right for the only student wearing a black uniform. Kicking the student's desk over and looking down his scowl deepened.

Gokudera: "To think someone as weak looking as you would be selected for..."

Tsuna: "Enough! I've had this conversation before, follow me at lunch and I'll show you why I was selected."

Whispers erupted around the class. While the teacher tried to get control back one girl was a bit louder than the rest.

Random Girl: "Oh no, he's going to ruin Gokudera's face. And on his first day too."

* * *

Classes continued as normal save for Gokudera trying to develop heat vision and fry the back of Tsuna's head. Until the bell rang for lunch and Tsuna got and walked out Gokudera close on his heels, walking down the halls it was only a matter of time before they came across another student in a black uniform.

Tsuna: "I've got a challenger, no spectators."

Tsuna gestured over his shoulder to the gaggle of people behind them, trying to look as if they hadn't been following them. The student nodded and his face became stern as he formed a one man wall behind them which was enough to cause the crowd to disperse.

* * *

The two squared off in a secluded spot behind the school, the distance from the school's wall to the fence was only about five meters but it would be enough for a regular fist fight.

Reborn: "But this won't be a regular fist fight."

From an unknown location the baby in black jumped to land atop the fence at the halfway point between the two teens dressed as a referee, he was even holding a green whistle.

Reborn: "This is Gokudera Hayato, a hitman I called over from Italy. His specialty is explosives."

Gokudera: "You're Reborn? We've never had the chance to meet, thank for this opportunity."

He bowed his head in respect and recognition to Reborn.

Gokudera: "Is it true, if I eliminate him do I really get to be the next boss of Vongola?"

Reborn: "That's right, whoever wins this fight gets to be Vongola Tenth."

Tsuna: "If that's the way this works wouldn't whoever killed the Ninth's kids be eligible?"

Instead of a reply Reborn blew his whistle.

Reborn: "Begin!"

Gokudera immediately reached into his jacket with one hand pulling out four sticks of dynamite which then seemed to light themselves and threw them directly at Tsuna. Who in turn grabbed two out of the air, extinguishing the wicks with his fingers and letting the other two fly past to explode harmlessly behind him. Gritting his teeth in frustration Gokudera reaching into his jacket with both hands pulling out eight sticks of dynamite before repeating his maneuver. Tsuna did the same this time grabbing four sticks of dynamite adding them to those already in his hand. This was enough to set off Gokudera as he pulled out 16 sticks of dynamite.

Gokudera: "Try to dodge all these, DOUBLE BOMBS!"

He threw all 16 in a wide arc some knocking into each other in midair so that they landed in a good spread that would have surely scorched Tsuna, if he hadn't simply run right at Gokudera and socked him in the jaw throwing him back to land on his butt a few feet away. Despite his shock at the sudden blow Gokudera jumped to his feet and leaped back to put more distance between the them.

Gokudera: "Bastard! You might be pretty good but you won't survive this attack."

Gokudera's hands moved so fast Tsuna couldn't tell where the dynamite was coming from, never the less Gokudera soon had 24 sticks of dynamite that lit themselves in the usual fashion.

Gokudera : "TRIPLE BOMBS!"

Gokudera unleashed his best attack and at the same time Tsuna threw the sticks he'd been collecting so that the explosives from both sides collided in midair falling in a loose pile a few feet from Gokudera. And though he tried to jump away he still got caught in the explosion launching him back several meters where he landed in the dirt. His ears ringing and body smoking it was all he could do to raise his head as he watched with blurred vision as a figure walked towards him until his vision turned black entirely.

* * *

Gokudera awoke feeling the comfort of a mattress beneath him, opening his eyes he saw stark white walls, ceiling and curtains denoting that he was in fact in a nurse's office. Sitting up and pulling the curtains aside brought him the sight of the person who'd necessitated such treatment. Tsuna was sitting in a chair beside the bed, reading through a small stack of papers. He began speaking without looking up.

Tsuna: "You've been out for some of the afternoon classes, I'll talk to the teachers about getting you the homework you missed. Sorry I knocked you out by the way, I had to keep up appearances. And speaking of appearances."

He reached down and picked up a package which he then handed to Gokudera. Gokudera opened it to find a black uniform and a cellphone. He raised his head to look Tsuna in the eye.

Tsuna: "Reborn explained the meaning of our little scrap, and I'll accept you as my family member."

Gokudera's eyes lit up like a stick of dynamite and he scrambled to get on his knees before bowing his head low to Tsuna, much to Tsuna's confusion.

Gokudera: Thank you Tenth! I will do my best to prove myself as your right-hand man!"

Tsuna: "Great."

Eye roll.

Tsuna: "But we'll need to do something about your fighting style, since you nearly killed yourself today. I've got something in mind but I'll need a few days. So for the rest of the day you rest up here. You'll receive a message on that phone when and where to arrive tomorrow, and I'll assign you one of our veterans to show you the ropes."

He got up and walked to the door, pausing he looked back at Gokudera.

Tsuna: "And welcome to the Disciplinary Committee."

* * *

What do you guys think, format good or bad? I'll try to update a little faster next time. Pretty proud of the fight, looking forward to writing the first encounter with Squalo, but its SO FAR AWAY. Anyways if you're wondering about the triple bombs, Tsuna and Gokudera are in their last year of middle school and I figure 15 year old Gokudera has bigger hands than 13 year old Gokudera so he ought to be able to pull off this technique, assuming someone doesn't mess it up for him.

Goodnight everyone.


	3. Flash From the Past

Didn't get any comments pertaining to it so I'll assume you guys are cool with script format. Might change this in the future but for now _Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

* * *

Light filtered through the partially closed curtains of the classroom as middle-schoolers filed in, taking their seats or talking with friends. Eventually the first teacher of the day walked in, to the despair of some of the students. It was the day they got the results of the science test back, and Nezu had a reputation for being unsympathetic and downright insulting if a student didn't get good grades. Setting his pile of books and papers on the desk Nezu wasted no time in pulling out the test results and began reading out names with students getting up to retrieve them.

Nezu: "Sawada."

Tsuan got up from his seat and walked over to Nezu noticing first that the man was sweating as he always was whenever Tsuna came near. It was common among most of the student body and faculty to do such things when the Disciplinary Committee Chairman got close. Taking his test he turned and walked back to his seat before taking a look at his test and seeing his score, 83. Nezu continued as before eventually nearing the bottom of the stack he called out.

Nezu: "Yamamoto."

The aforementioned student arose from his seat and walked forward, a sheepish grin on his face. As he reached for his paper, Nezu pulled it back.

Nezu: "Hypothetically speaking if there was a single student who scored in the low 30s lowering the class average a fair bit."

Yamamoto's lips pulled back revealing his teeth in an extremely strained smile.

Nezu: "Does a person like that deserve to live when they would surely become a burden on society. Speaking as an elite from Tokyo University, I think the answer is pretty clear.

Tsuna: "Mr. Nezu!"

The entire class turned to stare in shock at Tsuna's outburst as he rose from his chair closely followed by Gokudera. The two stalked forward, Nezu started shaking and tried to merge with the desk at his back. Yamamoto backed away from him almost as scared.

Tsuna: "For bullying a student you'll be disciplined."

Nezu: "Bu-but I'm a teacher! You don't have that authority over faculty!"

Tsuna: "Actually faculty are only exempt from a few rules, and bullying isn't one of them."

Tsuna grabbed Nezu by one arm and Gokudera by the other then they began leading him roughly towards to door, just before leaving the classroom Tsuna turned back to face the wide-eyed class.

Tsuna: "Class Rep lead a review of the last lesson."

* * *

Two teens stood over a crumpled, bloody and bruised form inside an otherwise unoccupied room. The shorter of the two was wiping the blood from his fist with a handkerchief before leaning down and grasping the collar of the barely conscious adult at his feet. Raising his victim's face so they were eye to eye.

Tsuna: "This was a warning, if I **ever** hear of you bullying another student I will **personally** see to it that you are fired."

Gokudera took hold of the back of Nezu's jacket and together they dragged the poor man to the nurse's office.

Tsuna lounged on the reception room's couch waiting for Kyoko to return from the student council room. He had no warning before a small foot came crashing down on his face.

Reborn: "Clearly, you need to work on your perception."

Reborn sat on the arm of the couch casually polishing his shoe with a rag a small green chameleon atop his hat. Tsuna sat up, not wanting to be physically looked down on by an infant. It was then that he saw how Reborn had entered the room. The coffee table that normally sat in front of the couch was split in two along with a portion of the floor underneath it. And from the gap was a rising platform furnished with a smart-looking chair and a lever beside it.

Tsuna: "You've only been here two days! How the hell did you set this up?"

Reborn: "That student you helped today, I've observed his popularity and athleticism. He'd make a fine contribution to your family."

Tsuna: "Don't ignore me! And I don't want to bring Yamamoto into the freaking mafia, he's just a civilian."

A knock at the door grabbed Tsuna's attention for a moment, almost immediately he heard a hiss and turning his head he just caught the floor and coffee table move back into place. Irked at Reborn's impossible speed he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Tsuna: "Enter!"

The door slide open admitting none other than Yamamoto adorned with his usual grin.

Yamamoto: "Yo!"

Tsuna: "Hi."

Moments ticked by, Tsuna stared at Yamamoto who in turn was looking everywhere except in front of him trying to remember why he'd come to the most dangerous part of the school.

Yamamoto: "So um, I just wanted to thank you for earlier with Nezu."

Tsuna: "That's no prob..."

Yamamoto "You've been pretty incredible these last couple years. Ever since you joined the DC, its like you took off in flight and everyone else is stuck on the ground just trying to climb higher. Including me. Will you please share your secret!? My batting average has been going down lately and no matter much I practice I'm still getting worse. If I don't do something soon, it'll be the first time since I began playing that I don't start in a game."

Tsuna quirked an eyebrow at Yamamoto's interruption but never the less raised his arm and pulled back the sleeve of his uniform, revealing a weighted sleeve on his forearm. He then reached down and pulled up one pant-leg to reveal the same.

Tsuna: "Training weights. I wear them at almost all times, but they're most beneficial when I train."

Yamamoto's eyes widened but before he could speak the door opened again this time in the doorway stood Kyoko, papers in hand and a pleased smile on her face.

Kyoko: "Ready to go?"

Kyoko and Yamamoto looked at each other then to Tsuna wondering who was intruding on who's conversation.

Kyoko/Yamamoto: "Sorry for intruding!"

Yamamoto started backing out of the room exchanging reassurances with Kyoko until he just outside the door, with a 'thank you' to Tsuna he took off at a run.

Kyoko: "Sooooo..."

Tsuna: "He wanted some fitness advice so I told him about the training weights I wear... _Did I forget to tell him to start at a low level?"_

Shrugging his shoulders Tsuna took the papers from Kyoko putting them in his bag, and the two of them left the room together.

Kyoko had a simple date planned: talking over a coffee and slice of cake at a nearby cake shop, then a movie followed by a walk through the park. All in all the two of them had a great time but as light from the sun faded and streetlamps began turning on it became time to head home.

Tsuna: "Does this mean we're dating?"

Kyoko: "I think so."

Tsuna: "Works for me."

They turned turned down a street, one that eventually lead to Kyoko's home.

Kyoko: "Do you remember the first time you walked me home?"

Tsuna: "How could I not? Your brother damn near beat me into the ground when he answered the door and saw the state you were in."

 *******Flashback*******

A younger Tsuna walked about town, he'd only joined the Disciplinary Committee a few months ago and was still in his first year of middle school. Despite his inexperience he was already doing solo patrols.

Tsuna: " _Hibari's probably going to ask me to take over for him after he leaves... goddamn it."_

He payed little attention to what was happening around him until he heard a scream nearby.

Immediately Tsuna took off, running through several side-streets and into an alley where he found the source of the. Two students from his school from the look of it a senior and a freshman like himself, in fact he recognized her. Kyoko Sasagawa the school's idol, though she didn't look quite so enrapturing with her arms held above her head and her uniform partially torn open exposing her bra and tears in her eyes.

Tsuna made himself known by running straight at the attacker and tackling him to the ground, the two got up and took fighting stances while Kyoko slide to the ground in shock. The senior student's eyes widened in fear when he saw the color of Tsuna's uniform but his arrogance back in force when he noticed Tsuna's small frame and lack of backup.

Attacker: "You're gonna regret getting in my way."

Tsuna didn't bother speaking as the two came together, the senior swung a right punch which Tsuna avoided. Grabbing hold of the offending wrist Tsuna pulled it back putting his opponent off balance, he took advantage of this as he pulled up his leg and delivered a kick to the side of his opponent's knee bringing him down. Grabbing hold of the senior's collar with both hands he swung him around and into a wall before lifting his opponent just enough to throw the now dazed student into the wall on the other side of the alley. His opponent slumped against the wall barely conscious after being slammed headfirst into two walls. Tsuna walked forward unhurried, taking a couple seconds to line up the shot. His full weight behind the blow Tsuna's fist connected with the older teen's temple knocking him down and out.

Tsuna turned to see that Kyoko had yet to move from where she had fallen, her breathe shaking and eyes wide yet clearly not seeing what was in front of her. Tsuna took off his black jacket and dropped it right on her head, the sudden touch and darkness broke her out of her shock as she jerked the garment off and looked up at Tsuna.

Tsuna: "I'm about to call and ambulance for that guy, you might want to button yourself up."

Looking down at her chest and seeing the state of her uniform Kyoko set about working on her top while Tsuna made a call on his cellphone.

Kyoko: "This isn't working I need, I, I need..."

Rapist-in-training had pulled her shirt open with enough force to pop off a few of her buttons so she was unable to do up her top. Picking up his discarded jacket Tsuna placed it around her shoulders and she pulled it tight around herself. Helping Kyoko to her feet, Tsuna kept one arm around her to keep her steady and guided her out of the alley as the sound of sirens drew closer.

Neither said a word on the way to Kyoko's home the two of them came up to a gated residence, similar to Tsuna's own home but with a pale yellow exterior and white trim. They walked through the gate and Kyoko was about to try the doorknob when the door flew open with such speed Tsuna was afraid it might come right off the hinges. Nami Middle's champion boxer Ryohei Sasagawa stood in the doorway wearing a red hoodie and dark green shorts, bandages around his fists and a single plaster across his nose. He took one look at his little sister and the state of her clothes as well as the shaking of her knees and then he looked at Tsuna. Before anyone could say anything Ryohei punched Tsuna right in the nose, crushing the cartilage and causing blood to spurt from the damaged nasal passages. Tsuna landed right on his butt, and immediately brought out a handkerchief in an attempt to stem the flow of blood from what used to be his nose.

Ryohei: "YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU EXTREMELY DO TO MY SISTER!?"

But before he could take a single step forward however Kyoko was in front of him blocking his way.

Kyoko: "Brother! There was no need for that, Tsuna's the one who helped me!"

She then explained what had happened in more detail, her attacker and Tsuna coming to help. Ryohei's expression changed rapidly from embarrassed and guilty about punching Tsuna to pure fury that someone had assaulted his little sister before resignation took over. Walking forward he kneeled in front of Tsuna with Kyoko watching warily to the side.

Ryohei: "Extremely sorry about that, sometimes my fists are faster than my thoughts. Let me fix your nose, I've had a lot of practice with this."

He gestured towards his own nose. Placing his thumbs alongside Tsuna's sniffer he began pushing it back in shape, by the time he was done Tsuna had tears in his eyes and a newly fixed nose. Ryohei went back inside and up the stairs to grab Tsuna a plaster and Kyoko led Tsuna into the living room where she took a seat beside him on the couch.

Kyoko: "I'm **so** sorryabout that; my brother tends to just rush everything, including his judgments. Is there anything I can do? Both for saving me and to make up for what Brother did.

Tsuna was about to brush off her offer when his thoughts from before arose again.

Tsuna: "If you're insisting then sure. When I'm Chairman of the DC you can be my secretary."

He was expecting an aghast look at what he'd asked for but when he looked at her she was just smiling.

 *******Flashback End*******

Tsuna and Kyoko stood once again before her home holding hands, savoring the last moments of their date.

Kyoko: "That was so much fun!"

Tsuna: "It was. I'm glad we did this."

Kyoko: "I think there's only one way to cap off a day like today."

They turned and embraced each other, their eyes locked and their heads came closer and closer together until finally their lips met. Their embrace tightened, their bodies pressing closer together as they enjoyed to new sensations of kissing. A full minute passed before they separated, panting from lack of oxygen and faces red. Each catching their breathe they got right back to it.

Reborn: "Good job Tsuna, the Vongola need a new heir as soon as possible so the sooner you start the better."

The two teens were like deers in the headlights when Reborn spoke, it took them a few moments to calm themselves and when they did their reactions were quite different.

Tsuna: "Reborn! Don't sneak up on us when we're on a date! And I don't want to even think about kids until I'm at least 18."

Kyoko: "How cute! I know Tsuna doesn't have a younger brother, are you his cousin?"

Reborn: "Nope, I'm a hitman!"

Kyoko: "Wow, how cool."

Turning to the still frowning Tsuna, Kyoko gave him a quick goodbye kiss.

Kyoko: "I should really get inside. I'll see you in class tomorrow okay?

Tsuna: "Okay, good night Kyoko."

He turned and began walking away on a route that led to his home; Reborn easily keeping pace beside him, a green chameleon on his hat.

Tsuna: "I wouldn't say cock-blocked but you definitely killed the mood Reborn."

Reborn said not a word and the two continued walking.

Tsuna: By the way Reborn, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I've seen you with dozens of different items and I have no idea where you're hiding them all. Do you have a bunch of caches of items and outfits hidden around town?"

The two kept walking, Tsuna licked his lips. He could still taste Kyoko.

Reborn: "There's a simpler answer actually, My animal partner: Leon the shape-changing chameleon can become any object. And as for the outfits."

He smirked

Reborn: "I'm a pro, so of course I'm able to fit in wherever I am.

Tsuna: "Shape-change my ass, so you've got hidden caches."

Reborn: "Maybe you'd like a demonstration."

Reborn stopped walking and Tsuna stopped at turned to see what he was doing. The chameleon Leon climbed from the rim of Reborn's hat to his hand and began to glow, when the glow faded the chameleon was gone and a green gun sat in Reborn's hand. A gun pointed right at Tsuna's face.

Reborn: "The Leon-gun works just like a real gun too."

He fired. A red bullet flew from the barrel of the Leon-gun and hit Tsuna right in the forehead, the teenager fell backwards a look of slight confusion on his face. Reborn counted the seconds, watching the lifeless body on the ground until suddenly a small flame burst to life atop the slain teen's forehead. Right where he'd been shot, he then jumped to his feet and all his clothes minus the boxers burst off into shreds. But what caught Reborn's attention was the color of the small flame, or rather **colors.** Seven colors of flame fought for dominance some growing as others faded though orange was easily the largest. His eyes were the same, though the pupils had narrowed the color of the irises mirrored the flames on his head. Reborn registered all this in a moment, the next second Tsuna roared.

Tsuna: "I WILL MAKEOUT WITH KYOKO EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

With that Tsuna took off at a super sprint, in a matter of seconds he'd made back to the Sasagawa residence and was inside making his way up the stairs. Kyoko's room was clearly labeled by a plaque on her door and without knocking he entered her room, where he found she'd taken off her skirt and was in the process of removing her shirt. She turned at the sound of his rude entrance and her eyes widened at his lack of garments.

Kyoko: "Wait Tsuna! It's too soo..."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as his mouth once again met her's.

Tsuna came back to his senses just a few minutes later as if waking up, trying to remember his actions was like trying to see through a fogged window with only a few details clear. So he took stock of the immediate information at hand. He was in an unknown room, one that clearly belonged to a girl. He was pinning Kyoko to what was most likely her bed, and she was half naked. Horrified he tried to get up but was stopped when she took hold of the face with both hands; pulling his face closer looking right into his soul with half lidded eyes, she gave him one last kiss before releasing him and falling asleep. Raising himself up he gently lifted Kyoko and put her in bed properly, pulling the blankets up her chin and took a seat beside her on the bed trying to sort through his muddled memories to figure out what he'd done.

Tsuna: "What the hell did I do?"

Reborn: You didn't go that far if that's what you're worried about."

Tsuna: "What happened."

Reborn: "I hit you with the Dying Will Bullet."

Tsuna: "Dying Will?"

Reborn held up a red bullet, just like the one he'd shot Tsuna with.

Reborn: "A special bullet that belongs to the Vongola Family, when someone is shot in the head with it they die and then come back to fulfill their last regret with their body's physical limiters removed. You regretted not being able to continue smooching so when I shot you, that was what you set out to do."

Tsuna: "And if I hadn't been regretting anything?"

Reborn: "Then you wouldn't have woken up ever again, and your sister would have to become Vongola Tenth."

Tsuna: "So **why** did you shoot me **at all!?** "

Reborn: "A mafia boss should know about the resources he has at hand and how to use them. Not to worry about the damages I've already called a cleanup crew to take care of the mess."

Tsuna: "Cleanup crew?"

That was when Tsuna noticed the door to Kyoko's room was partially off its hinges, on his way down stairs he saw one of the steps had a foot sized hole and when they reached the lobby he saw that the front door was not only on the floor but also in three pieces. Looking through the open doorway he saw the repair van come up to the house and a handful of professional looking men came out carrying tools and materials. Guilty about what he'd done Tsuna steeled himself and let the men enter, he watched as they worked with remarkable speed. Within 30 minutes it was as if a tornado shaped like a person hadn't just come through the place. Satisfied Tsuna and Reborn left shortly after the cleanup crew and returned home Reborn in his usual attire, and Tsuna sporting naught but a fish-themed pair of boxers.

Another day another cup of espresso for Reborn, another boring hour in front of Nami-Middle with not a single other person around. Waiting for the teacher wasn't as boring as it used to be because when Kyoko arrived to class followed by her best friend Hana Kurokawa she immediately came over and took a seat on his lap. Tsuna relaxed, Kyoko talked with Hana and several pairs of eyes spied on the couple some disgusted some envious. Overall it was quite silent until a male classmate burst into the room. (Males will be odd numbers, females even.)

Student 1: "YAMAMOTO GOT INJURED NOW HE'S ON THE ROOF, HE'S GONNA JUMP!"

Student 2: "Oh god no."

Student 3: "We gotta get up there and talk him down!"

Student 4: "Not Yamamoto! I was going to confess today."

Tsuna: " _Shit_ "

The classroom emptied as students all got up and ran for the roof, Gokudera who was walking to class saw Tsuna on the move and quickly joined the throng.

When Tsuna got to the roof there was already a ring of students around Yamamoto trying to talk him down but too afraid of spooking him to get closer. But Tsuna wasted no time walking up to the short rusted chain link fence and vaulting over to land on the same strip of ledge as Yamamoto eliciting a gasp from the other students.

Yamamoto: "Come to gloat like the others? With the baseball gods abandoning me I've got nothing left to live for, no purpose."

Yamamoto's face no longer had his usual cheerful grin and his voice was full of bitterness but Tsuna saw only: sorrow, desperation, fear and pain in his eyes. And he saw the reason Yamamoto had come here, his arm was bandaged. Shuffling closer to Yamamoto until they were almost shoulder to shoulder, Tsuna looked out at the scenery of Namimori before him. Then lowering his voice so that only Yamamoto could he began his story.

Tsuna: "I once had a neighbor, she lived just a few houses away from me. She was a few years older than us, her second year in highschool while we were still middle school freshmen. I don't know the circumstances of how or why just that one day she was found dead, she'd committed suicide. I saw what happened next with my own eyes, her parents grieved her friends and classmates visited to offer condolences everyday. The classmates stopped after just a few days, her friends would visit regularly once a week. Then once a month after a year they stopped coming by, but her parents they never stopped grieving for their daughter.

They made a shrine and coming home from my patrols I'd look in their window to see them crying in front of it. They did it everyday, they never stopped and I watched as the life drained from them until they were just husks moving about on automatic. Sometime late last year Hibari and I tried to investigate and figure out what happened, do you know what happened when I talked to her classmates? Most of them didn't even recognize her name, they'd already forgotten her. What do you think will happen if you stepped off the ledge today? In five years the people who adored you will have forgotten that you existed and your loved ones will be unable to forget.

That is what happens when someone commits suicide, their loved ones are hurt the most and everyone else forgets."

By the end tears flowed freely down Yamamoto's face, he shuddered taking in breathes to calm himself. Eventually his breathing evened out and he dried his face on his shirt.

Tsuna: "As for purpose, if the deities of small white balls and thick sticks have truly abandoned you, you can always focus on helping the younger members of the team, often the most decorated soldiers are the ones who never even use their weapons."

Yamamoto nodded at the suggestion, then he looked at Tsuna. He was composed and he wore a content smile.

Yamamoto: "I think I have an idea of what my new purpose could be."

Tsuna returned the smile and Yamamoto turned around and hoisted himself onto the fence. Then the nearest post broke at the base causing the whole fence to lean towards the ledge. Tsuna grabbed hold of the back of his collar as more posts began breaking Yamamoto's loose hold wasn't enough and he felt himself falling backwards towards certain death when Tsuna used his own fall and Yamamoto's fall as momentum to swing Yamamoto across and over the fence and ledge to land on the roof.

Kyoko: "TSUNA!" Gokudera: "TENTH!"

Tsuna: "I'm OK!"

He'd grabbed the fence's mesh with his free hand after throwing Yamamoto and was now hanging below the fence, students rushed towards the edge and tried to help when links in the rusted fence began snapping. After the last few snapped the fence split in two and Tsuna swung low with more fence posts breaking from his weight until finally the last three held. Tsuna looked towards the school building to see that he was just outside a second year classroom, he knocked on the window and waved to his sister.

With the room off limits until repairs could be made Tsuna was deprived of his favorite lunchtime haunt and so instead made use of the reception room, or at least that had been his plan. It seemed his two new bestfriends had ideas besides a nice quiet lunch hour.

Yamamoto: "Lunch will be more fun if we all eat together!"

Gokudera: "You aren't needed Baseball For Brains!"

The two stood by the door, Yamamoto carrying his packed lunch; Gokudera, a plastic bag of convenience store goodies. Tsuna sat on the couch, out of his element wondering if it would be inappropriate for him to begin eating. Suddenly he felt a weight upon his head looking up he saw that Reborn had again appeared without alerting any of Tsuna's senses this time making a cushion of Tsuna's whorl of hair.

Reborn: "You should be able to control your subordinates better, Lazy-Tsuna."

This was enough to gain Yamamoto and Gokedera's attention as they shifted to look at Reborn., Gokudera made as if to bow but decided against it.

Tsuna: "Yamamoto's not my subordinate Reborn, stop trying to manipulate him."

Yamamoto blinked in in surprised confusion.

Yamamoto: "Subordinate? What's that supposed to mean?"

Reborn: "Simple, Tsuna's a Mafia boss, and you two work for him."

Tsuna and Gokudera's mouths fell open at Reborn's proclamation.

Gokudera: "You can't be serious!"

Yamamoto: "I see. Well in that case I'll definitely be Tsuna's subordinate."

Tsuna: "Do you even know what you just agreed to?"

Yamamoto: "Its fine, I'm sure playing this Mafia game will be fun!"

Tsuna and Gokudera both face-palmed.

Tsuna: "Fine, whatever."

Procrastination still has a tight grip on me, I started this chapter the same night I uploaded my last one. Whatever time moves on and I have to get up for work in 5 hours. I wasn't 100% on a few parts of this chapter, so please let me know if and what you found to be 'off'.

Night kids.


	4. Assassins Converge

Opening statement, my thanks to whoever left the last comment. You actually addressed something that's been holding back my writing besides procrastination and my hatred for a specific character, I also hate script format especially with characters who have fucking 8 letters in their names. So yeah that's gone, anyways here's another one.

* * *

From the sky an international flight touches down in the land of the rising sun and two particular individuals depart the aircraft. One a beautiful young woman with pink hair, the other a young curly haired boy wearing a cowprint onesie. With similar goals in mind the two separately make their way out of the airport and into the town of Namimori proper.

* * *

Early morning and again Tsuna kept a solo vigil at Nami Middle's gate, it was times like this when he thought that perhaps all this mafia nonsense was nothing but an extended daydream and Reborn a figment of his imagination. The peace and quiet afforded to him now was certainly a welcome respite from Reborn yet Tsuna had to admit the changes that his tutor created weren't all bad. He had a girlfriend and his first real friends two things he never knew he wanted until now. At first he'd thought of Kyoko merely as convenient, someone of intelligence to manage his schedule. Yet she'd become someone who could brighten his whole day with naught but her presence, not to mention that kissing was a LOT of fun. And unlike Hibari who was more of a mentor or the other members of the DC who were acquaintances at best, Gokudera and Yamamoto were simply fun to be around either by their own volition or the hilarious arguments they got in. For some time Tsuna had thought of such companions as more trouble than they were worth, yet he had to admit at least when these three were concerned he'd been wrong.

After sometime a stranger approached on a bicycle but Tsuna had learned his lesson, and had an eye on the newcomer before they'd come within a block of the school. He figured she'd go right by, yet the rider came to a halt before him. Removing her helmet and shaded goggles she revealed pink hair and a face that matched her body, an easy 8/10. Reaching into the basket at the from of her bicycle she pulled out an off-brand popcan which she then tossed to Tsuna who caught it one-handed. "You can have that if you'd like." She said before replacing her gear and taking off on her bike. Tsuna could only stare at the woman's back as she rode away, utterly bewildered at her odd behaviour.

In the end he simply shrugged, pondering the weird people was a waste of brain power this early in the morning. Popping the tab he brought the can halfway to his mouth before he spotted purple vapour escape the can and he caught a whiff of pure, concentrated **wrong**. Immediately he threw the can to the ground and brought a sleeve up to his mouth and nose, and watched the contents leak out onto the ground and into a nearby drain, a passing crow wasn't so fortunate and fell from the sky dead before it hit the ground. In a burst of proactivity Tsuna set about making the area safe again, washing the remaining slurry into the drain with a hose from the school and placing both the can and crow into a nearby trashcan. That woman was dangerous. _"_ _H_ _opefully Reborn will know who she is or how to handle the situation."_

Hours later and the male students of class 3-A were gathered in loose groups in their classroom eagerly awaiting the arrival of the girls who if rumour could be believed were going to share the snacks they'd made in home-ed with them. "So Tsuna, what did you think of that anime I lent you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I haven't watched all of it but I think it's pretty good. The main characters are well rounded they show baseball in a way I actually find interesting and the animation quality is quite high too. Something I'm curious about though is if you guys are gonna be okay." Tsuna said lightheartedly to his two companions. "The two of you are easily the most popular guys in class I imagine you'll both get plenty of offers. Too much food can mess you up you know." Gokudera and Yamamoto were spared having to reply as the classroom door opened and the girls entered the room to the joyous cheers of the boys. Tsuna quickly found himself separated from his friends when crowds of girls swarmed Yamamoto and Gokudera, but he barely acknowledged this because he finally caught sight of who he'd been waiting for.

His eyes met Kyoko's and she began making her way to him when he noticed the woman from before appear seemingly unnoticed by anyone else, a blur of motion and she's replaced Kyoko's rice balls with a her own set. Kyoko apparently didn't notice the change and once she reached him raised up the platter. "Would you like to eat them?" Tsuna returned her smile but didn't take one.

"Kyoko, nothing would make me happier than eating something you cooked but are you sure those are yours?" Confusion replaced her smile.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Because they're purple and appear to be growing fungus." Hearing Tsuna's reply Kyoko's eyes fell to what were supposed to be her handmade rice balls. Her eyes widened at seeing that Tsuna had spoken true, confusion and fear rose in her briefly before a worm popped out the top of one and her composure broke.

She screamed and at the same time threw the plate up in the air, the toxic rice balls sailed high, all three landed on the other side of the room where they burst leaving behind a noxious aroma and a big mess for the unfortunate custodian. The smell spread quickly, soon becoming too much to handle and the students all vacated the classroom.

* * *

Hours pass and the school day comes to an end, Tsuna leaves alone after the usual after-school paperwork and sets out on patrol. An hour or so passed when Reborn appeared beside Tsuna. "Haven't seen you all day Reborn, I wanted to tell you some ineffectual assassin has been targeting me all day."

"So you too then?" Suddenly A young afro headed boy jumped out from a trashcan on one side of the street a pink grenade in hand, at the same time the woman from before appeared from behind a bush, armed with a steaming pie that looked like it would set off a Geiger counter.

"DIE STUPID REBORN!" POISON BERRY SURPRISE!" The two shouted simultaneously, launching their respective attacks. Though Tsuna merely ducked his head to avoid the pie while the grenade sailed well over Reborn's head. The pie colliding with the boy's face either the force or ingredients causing him to fall back into the trashcan. At the same time the grenade blew up in front of the woman blasting her back into the wall behind her where she crumpled to the ground. Tsuna stopped to survey the damage, noting the thin trail of smoke rising from the woman. Next he walked over to the trashcan where the strange boy had fallen, picking him up out of the receptacle and wiping the majority of the toxic pastry from his face.

Reborn chose this time to hop onto Tsuna's shoulder after preforming his own check on the woman. "This kid's pretty tough to survive a hit like that."

"Really?" Tsuna asked incredulously. "That's what you find interesting about this situation and not the fact that two people just tried to kill us." Reborn merely hopped to the ground and shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"Well I am pretty popular in the underworld, the kid probably just wants to try and impress me with his skills, you don't need to worry about them. Leave them here and I'm sure they'll wake up soon enough."

"And the woman?" Tsuna waited for a reply but heard no response, circumventing around he saw the reason. Reborn had fallen asleep a huge snot bubble coming from his nose, placing the boy on the ground Tsuna slowly reached out a hand. However upon contact Reborn began deflating and as the last of the air escaped the Reborn balloon Tsuna could only raise his hands to his head griping his hair he let out a single cry of vexation. "HOW!?"

Removing all thoughts of the would-be assassins' from his mind, Tsuna continued on with his patrol venting his frustration on the first rule-breakers he came upon. It was the most convincing argument against littering those three particular highschool students had ever been presented with.

By the time Tsuna got back home having finished his patrol the sky had already grown dark, the light shining from the windows and thoughts of a hot meal raised his spirits as he stepped across the threshold and into the front hall. Only to hear the sounds of consumption and the coos of his sister and mother from the kitchen. But instead of Reborn, it was the young boy from earlier, stuffing his face with cookies as fast as he could while Tsuna's female relatives fawned over him. "Like a farm animal at the trough isn't he." Squeaked Reborn as he passed by Tsuna, seemingly on his way to the living room.

But this was enough to gain the attention of the kitchen's occupants, as Nana and Mika Sawada looked up from the cow-child to see the third member of the family. "Hey Tsuna! Meet Lambo, isn't he the cutest!" Mike lifted Lambo up for Tsuna to see though the boy remained largely intent on the cookies.

"He's apparently a friend of Reborn's, so I let him in to visit." Piped in Nana., Tsuna had to face-palm.

"God. Damn. It." Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Goddamn it!" Tsuna exclaimed turning from the kitchen and marching to the front door. When he opened the door it was to a now familiar figure, her face barely hidden by the rim of her baseball cap.

"Vongola pizza delivery." She lifted the box lid setting free a cloud of the same purple vapour from before and pulled her arm back to loose the toxic cheese disk at him. But as her arm came forward Tsuna simply closed the door in her face, hearing the splat as it hit the door Tsuna immediately opened it back up and kicked the woman hard in the midsection. As he did so he heard the sound of the Lambo wailing, and soon the boy sailed through the air over Tsuna's shoulder to land near the female assassin.

The woman got to her feet first, she stood there by the front gate defiantly. "You win today but I swear on my heart I will get Reborn back from you soon." She spat out the words before vaulting over the fence and taking off at a run with Tsuna watching her go the same way he had earlier that day.

His torpor broke when the young boy began incessantly tugging on his pants leg with tears in his eyes, "Lambo promises he'll be good if he can come back inside."

Tsuna didn't get a chance to reply as Mika appeared and scooped Lambo into her arms. "You don't need to cry Lambo of course you can come back in." The three of them entered the house and went back to the kitchen where Nana Sawada was waiting to cuddle Lambo more.

After dinner Tsuna and Reborn retired to Tsuna's room and Mika took Lambo to her room to play. "The girl mentioned she knew you Reborn, wanna tell me who she is now?" Tsuna leaned against the wall staring at Reborn who simply took a seat on his desk, petting his chameleon.

"Her name is Bianchi the Poison Scorpion, she's known for using her Poison Cooking technique to take out her targets. And, she's my current lover."

"Current?" Tsuna raised a single eyebrow.

Reborn raised his hand showing four fingers, "My fourth."

"Surprisingly high number of cradle-robbers in the mafia."

"She doesn't understand the importance of me raising you to be a good mafia boss."

"Pretty sure that's paedophilia."

"The conversation has moved forward."

"At what point do you decide to pursue a relationship with an infant?"

"Tsuna..."

"I mean, what the hell would her parents say about that?"

Leon the chameleon began glowing and changed into a green pistol which Reborn immediately grabbed and pointed at Tsuna, he didn't get the chance to fire though as the bedroom door banged open admitting Lambo holding a loaded crossbow.

"Element of surprise!" Shouted Lambo ruining what remainder of surprise anyone might have had, spotting Reborn he brought his weapon up to bear. But without looking Reborn simply fired the Leon gun striking the front of the flight track, destroying the loaded bolt and snapping the limb in two with both pieces springing back and hitting Lambo in the face hard enough for Tsuna to wince.

His face cut and bruised Lambo let out an earsplitting scream his eye ducts becoming metaphorical fountains. Right away Tsuna started forwards to comfort him but Lambo already started pulling something large and purple from his hairdo, a feat that spat in the face of Tsuna's knowledge of physics. Eventually the item was free, a purple bazooka that somehow fit in a seven year old's afro. But rather than aim the new weapon at Reborn he instead aimed the barrel at himself and with the help of a string pulled the trigger engulfing the immediate area in pink smoke.

From the cloud came a fairly deep, calm almost tired voice. "Give me a break, seems my younger self used the 10yr bazooka." As the smoke dissipated a young man was revealed, looking suave in beige pants a black jacket and a familiar cow print undershirt. He looked a year or two older than Tsuna and kept one eye closed for no apparent reason. Looking around, the newcomer quickly spied the room's other two occupants a small smile forming on his face.

"Ah, Young Vongola, good to see you. Thanks for watching out for my younger self." Teen Lambo raised two fingers to his head in salute.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, flabbergasted. "...What? How does that work?!"

Mika chose this moment to peek her head in the room earning looks from all its occupants including the newly arrived Teen Lambo who raised a hand and shone a beaming smile in greeting. Her cheeks reddened slightly at the sight of him and before he could say anything she stammered out. "I have a boyfriend!" Before taking off at speed for her room.

Turning back around Lambo addressed Tsuna's question. "Its the ten year bazooka, whoever gets hit by it swaps places with themselves from ten years in the future for five minutes." Turning his head to Reborn he continued. "Pretty impressive right? That's the technology of the Bovino family." Except Reborn had again fallen asleep where he stood, he and Leon blowing identical snot bubbles. This was enough to push Lambo over the edge and he began stomping over to Reborn, not noticing the trip-line rigged with explosives Reborn had set up at some point during the conversation without being seen. The explosion was enough to shake the house and as the smoke cleared Tsuna could see Lambo quivering while repeatedly mumbling something, suddenly.

"I CAN'T! Teen Lambo jumped to his feet and ran screaming out the room and down the stairs. "MAMMMMAAAAAAA!"

Tsuna stood in his room watching the dust settle upon his possessions, somehow nothing had been damaged by the explosion. Listening to the sobbing coming from downstairs he had but one thought. _"He's never going home is he?"_

Closing statement leave a review now and then. They make me more motivated to write and lets me know what about the story you liked or disliked. Personally I'm especially worried about the characters acting like real people and not collection of tropes with names and descriptions as well as making sure you as the readers can follow what I'm writing. So is something isn't making sense let me know. Goodnight.

PS. Lets assume for Lambo's last screams, Mika had headphones on and Nana was diligently watching TV.


End file.
